The Saga of Maxx Swan Revenant Blood
by ZangekiNoYuusha
Summary: All hell breaks loose when the President is found dead and Aro takes over as President. Maxx starts having visions about vampires and it looks like a war is on the way. Part 1 is on now. Part 2 on the way!


**The Saga of Maxx Swan**

**Revenant Blood Part: 1**

Notice: This is basically almost like a reboot for the series even though I only posted one story I have about 6 more, but I'm rebooting it anyway. I don't own anything except my original characters, the weapons, the armours, and basically everything I invented. If I found out you stole from me. I'll find you. Seriously.

(I will explain the weapons and the MANIO Suit now: Have you ever played Crysis? If you have, you know what the Nanosuit is right? Well, the MANIO Suit is basically like that except about 2 billion years more advanced. Think, Nanosuit, Power Armour, Spartan Suit, Haze Suit, the Elite Advanced Suit, and Batman's Utility Belt combined all into one with the ability to cloak, make the armour Appear and Disappear at will, Jetpacks, Space Thrusters, can hold all equipment without the weight problem, and more. The Maflame Gun 400X is the Vampire Hunters weapon, it's their iconic item, like Mario with his shrooms, the Vampire Hunters always have this on them. It's basically a M16 Rifle, except that it has a Chainsaw Bayonet like the Lancer, but there's a flamethrower in it that can quickly kill Vampires, it uses .200 Calibre Bullets with a 200 Magazine Round, with no Recoil.)

**Prologue:**

The ruins of Washington, DC, March 1st, 2014. Time: 12:34 AM. Four men were around the coffin of their fallen friend. They hadn't had time to make a tombstone but they had written on the coffin: _**R.I.P. Andrew Forrester, January 29th, 1996- February 28th, 2014.**_ Their heads were down in prayer. A loud yell was heard in the distance and three of the men looked up. Then their leader looked up as well. His face was battle torn; his flaming red hair was burnt a little bit and a scar was running down his right eye. It partially blinded him. He got up and nodded at his comrades, while he activated his armour, and they did the same. They took out their weapons and ran off back into the battle. A few moments after they left, a thumping noise was heard from inside the coffin. A hand burst out of it, trying to free itself from its tomb.

**Three weeks earlier:**

"Maxx, I don't understand why you have to go on a date with Juno... Tonight of all fucking nights!" bellowed Mack. He was upset because I was taking my girlfriend out on a date when tonight we'd be playing Halo 4 with Steve, Jordan, and Rookie. I yelled back at him through the door of my room "I'm sorry but she asked me last minute and you know how I hate saying no to her!" I heard Mack walk away and he swore under his breath. I couldn't help it but I started grinning to myself while I was putting on my pants.

I picked Juno up at her house half an hour later. When she got in the car, she closed the door and put her arms around my neck while she kissed me passionately. I put my arms around her and kissed her back. Until, we broke apart that is when her father banged on the window and said "MAXX! Stop kissing my daughter!" We were both really red in the face. I apologized to Mr. Falter and drove off. We arrived at the restaurant 10 minutes later. I parked the car while Juno went inside to get the seats. I walked inside and sat down next to her.

It was quiet while we ate, except for the fact that people kept looking at my right eye. It was the eye with the scar, even with my glasses on they could see it. Juno must have noticed that something was bothering me because she whispered to me "_What's wrong?_" I told her "Everyone's looking at my eye again..." She said in her sweet sounding voice "Don't worry... That scar proves that you're a hero and that's the only thing that matters..." She held my hand in hers and I looked into her eyes. She looked back into mine. We got back into the car 10 minutes later. I dropped her off at her house, and she kissed me goodbye. I was still thinking about what she said at the restaurant when I got to the Vampire Hunters Main Base 20 minutes later... I went on my bed and fell asleep in seconds...

"Maxx wake up! Wake up! I SAID WAKE THE FUCK UP!" hollered a voice. My eyes were still shut. After a moment, I felt a cold sensation all over my body. I opened my eyes and found out that ice cold water was just pored all over me. "Mack what the fuck!" I yelled while everyone was laughing with glee. I got up and tried to punch Mack in the face but Steve must have guessed what I was thinking because he grabbed my hand and gave me a look that basically said _No_. I wrenched my hand from his grip and said hoarsely "What time is it?". Rookie's voice came out of nowhere "It's almost noon!". I heard footsteps leaving my room and I heard the door close. I put on my glasses and dried off, while vividly seeing images of vampires from my dream while I was getting dressed.

I walked down to the Mess Hall and I opened the doors. I saw Rookie and the others sitting at a table and I walked towards them, I wasn't even hungry at all.

I got to the table. I sat down next to Rookie, and he passed me a cup of coffee. "Thanks" I muttered. He replied in his usual Jacob-ish tone "Don't mention it..." Then Mack said in his usual calming tone "Hey, did you hear what happened to the President?" I was surprised... Steve saw the look on my face and passed me the newspaper he was reading. I looked at it and right on the cover was this:

**President Thomas Bletcher found dead**

_President Thomas Bletcher, age 45 was found dead in Washington, DC at 4:30 AM-_ "So? Lots of presidents have been found dead before." "Just read the rest Maxx." _-with bite marks on his neck and for some reason he has seemed to have lost all the blood in his body. He was last seen taking a stroll outside at around midnight with a young man. That man was sighted again right before the President's body was found. Witnesses have been taken in for questioning. Meanwhile, the Vice-President has refused to be questioned and he has also refused to take President Bletcher's place. The Presidents will has been found and it states that the late Presidents close friend, Italian Politician Aro will take his place as President._

I couldn't go on; my whole body was paper white, I couldn't speak. Mack patted me on the back and said "We know man..." I was in deep thought about what was going to happen. Just then, a loud banging noise brought me back to my senses. General Falter walked in the Mess Hall, with his MANIO Suit Activated. He, looked around and yelled in his stereotypical Army Sergeant Voice "Will, all commanders come into the briefing room. NOW." I had no choice, so I got up and Activated my Suit and I walked into the briefing room. The leaders from each squad were there and so was Juno. She was pale white; I walked up to her and put my arms around her. My suit automatically removed the visor so we could see each other. General Falter walked into the room and closed the door. He turned around and started speaking:

"Now, I know that we have sustained terrible losses in the past 7 years. The deaths of Alpha and Beta Squad to the Übers were a big blow back in 2012, and the betrayal of Colonel Anthony Waazlib was surprising and really weakened us. But, now that we have a vampire as president we need to rise up!" He slammed his fist on his desk. "We need to fight back HARDER and MORE DEADLY before things get fucked up!" His face suddenly became crafty. "WE. HAVE. TO. NUKE. THE. VOLTURI." With every word he slammed his fist on the desk. The other squad leaders cheered. I said "I refuse to fucking take any part in this! There are too many innocent people in Italy. We have to think of another plan, and anyway there are about 500 New Vampire Hunters... If we are going to fight we have to train them now!" I slammed my fist on the desk with such force that it cracked a little."

Gamma Squad Leader Captain Jason Werkig replied in his Manhattan-Accent "I 'gree with Maxx... Almost every squad has 5 rookies... We need to train 'em." General Falter took a deep breath and went into deep thought, after a moment he answered "Zeta and Omega Squad will take care of the Rookies... Maxx, since you only have one Rookie in your Squad he will stay there, so you can train him. I will address the troops to be on alert. Dismissed." We all filed out one by one, I walked out with Juno, her hand was in mine. I felt as though I would die tomorrow. I felt really sick, I deactivated my Suit and went down to sit at the table with Mack and everyone else.

Juno sat down next to me and was still holding my hand. Sweat was coming down my brow, and I felt as though all the blood was gone from my body. I muttered "I'm going to rest... I don't feel so good." It was like that for the next few days, until Friday. I went to bed and the next thing I knew I fell asleep. I was soon watching a dark figure feasting on a body, the dark figure said to me in a familiar voice "I require another human to feast on... Bring me one, and make sure that they are alive." I replied "Yes, Master Aro." I bowed and left the room. I stopped at a mirror and looked at myself. I was pale white, with black hair, black eyes, and sharp teeth. A women walked into the room, and gasped when she saw me. I couldn't help myself; I jumped onto the women and she started screaming. I sinked my teeth into her flesh, drinking from her. But, someone else was screaming; someone fell off a bed and hit the ground. I was yelling, and my whole body even my bones felt like it was on fire. While somewhere in the world, the Vampires were getting ready to attack.

**To be Continued... As soon as I get internet connection again...**


End file.
